quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
11
11 '''(Also known as '''El, '''or to his captors as '''Project 11) is an experimental Warforged, given mental powers by the Dark Wizard Gnomes who held him captive as a slave to science. He escaped the clutches of his creators and tormentors, and now seeks to experience everything he was denied as a test subject. He is very chaotic neutral, though less so after years in the punishing Underdark. About He especially enjoys food and drink. And choice. He likes choices. He also has very little compunction about using his powers to pry into other people's business. He's a nosey sort. He considers himself an expert in mind reading. Also when asked about Anema E. Core's music he responded "What is music?". History Background 11 was an experimental subject to a gnomish master, who performed experiments on his body for AID in an attempt to discern the mysteries of the Warforged race. The experiments gave him incredible psionic abilities. The head of this experimental group was named Gunnar Irina. ' Criminal 11 crossed paths with Sick Of This ShiIt nc in the year 741 PR, while a few of their participants were partaking in a mission near Yird. Being generous, he helped the members Hillevi, Krik-Et, and Lip Und as they fought an encampment of hobgoblins. Once they returned to Yird, 11 got into a fight with a member of the Kragnux clergy, causing his arrest on the spot. The teammates he just helped recommended he join their guild and seek atonement instead of going to jail. Agreeing to the proposition, 11 was relocated to Granite where he could formally join the guild. His first quest was taken as an apprentice to the veteran members on a quest known as '''Accompany My VIP '''which took him back out west to Ugarat, the capital of the The Seven Cities. It was on this quest that 11 was arrested AGAIN for attempting to manipulate the minds of six of the city's councilmen (who immediately understood they were just targeted by psionics). The inciting incident report of that unfortunate day can be found at SotS Inciting Incident: Ministry Mind Manipulation in Ugarat. Back at SotS, now with a lengthy sentence ahead of him, 11 plotted a plan. A wise warforged, he realized he could just submit his own quests anonymously and in turn get teams of quest-takers to help him on his mission of vengeance. However, on that vengeful mission he submitted, he and Anema (among others) were sucked down into the Underdark in an incident at an AID research facility. However, in the process he got revenge on Gunnar Irina, the gnome who caused him all those years of grief and pain. Refugee During his time in the Underdark, 11 met up with various people, eventually basing himself in the Doomvault. He was involved in the rescue of the Wizard Palius, who was trapped between Quelmar and the Underdark. 11 sent a message back up to Quelmar after he encountered Amra, another refugee. The two of them sent the following message up to the surface through Palius: ''We're from Quelmar. We're holed up at the DoomVault. Some of us were dragged down to the underdadrk by a demonic presence. I'm from AID. Back where I was from, AID was summoning demonic creatures in their search for the origin of the soul. I was the result of some of those experiments. I'm a warforged. A machine with a soul. They experimented on me to try to figure out where my soul came from. Later, 11 met up with an expedition sent to the Underdark using the knowledge that Palius shared with AID on how to travel to and from the buffer plane. As part of this expedition, 11 met with a giant that had been living in the Underdark for 10 years, but had been missing from Quelmar for at least 1600 years (1600 years before year 741 in Quelmar). He would later be captured by The Pudding King, trapped in an eternal warehouse of Pudding King clones and guards more than willing to rip him apart. He was a particular favorite curiosity of the deep gnome's cruel collection. Return 11 spent years trying to escape from the Pudding King, and around 8 years total in the Underdark before finally managing to escape back to Quelmar. Popping up in Ostrom almost immediately after the disappearance of the AID facility, still in 741. When first spotted in Ostrom, SotS was alerted of 11's return, and immediately put a bounty out to have him returned rightfully to serve his sentence. The Bounty was picked up by veteran hunter Charne. The Bounty Posting '''SotS Inc Adventuring Guild Memo: Member Contract: Eleven Race: Warforged Powerset: Psionic Eleven is a young-minded individual will no awareness of his surroundings, the consequences of his actions, or otherwise the political scene and the delicate balance that is involved with running a guild of our nature. In his 3 missions with Sots, Eleven has been highly unsuccessful, and in some cases even detrimental to the quests taken. Our character report (from initial interviews) follows: "11 is an experimental Warforged, given mental powers by the Dark Wizard Gnomes who held him. He escaped the clutches of his creators and tormentors, and now seeks to experience everything he was denied as a test subject. He especially enjoys food and drink. And choice. He likes choices. He also has very little compunction about using his powers to pry into other people's business. He's a nosey sort. " Because the full extent of his powers is yet to be known, it is highly advised to seek help from the local armed forces when taking down Eleven. Lethal force can be used, as we will be able to revivify him on site here in Granite if his body is collected, but that will cause a dock to your pay for reputation damage to the guild. Pay: 6,000 GP alive, 3,000 GP dead. He lived there for the next 11 months where he eventually hunted down by Charne and reunited with Q and Sly. He would join the team on a suicidal mission to kill the assassin known as Zugs McFlair. After the mission, he was happy to finally retire, with his criminal record wiped and his arch-enemy destroyed. A quieter and more enlightened being, he was last seen departing the group at Jewelspar. Abilities * Thought Spear * Also a real spear that melds into his body. * Mind Thrust * Compact Plating * Psionic Investigation * Keen Mind * Never needs to eat, breathe, or drink. Languages Common, Gnomish, Infernal Category:Player Characters Category:The Underdungeon